


Did You Miss Me?

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Because they're the cutest, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, HenRen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: After the cross over Hen returns to LA and her family for a sweet moment with her wife before the realities of life and motherhood intrude, not that Hen would have it any other way.
Relationships: Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Did You Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Women of 911 week and then completely forgot to post it, whoops? I also wrote it before we knew who was going where for the Crossover but man am I happy I was right about Hen going to Texas LOL. Hope you enjoy.

“Did you miss me?” 

Four simple words but holding her wife in her arms Karen couldn't help but laugh softly. She held Hen close, Hen's head on her chest, the two of them pressed together as close as their pyjamas would let them be.

“Always.” Karen smiled down at her wife, her hand coming up to stroke her cheek, “But this was too long. No more out of state trips.”

Hen laughed softly, “I'll do my best, but if Bobby says we're going...” 

Karen dipped her head and kissed Hen soft and sweet, “You say no, you say you have a wife and kids that love you and miss you more than the flower misses the sun on cloudy days when you're gone.”

Hen blinked at Karen, “God I love you.”

They kissed for few long moments before Denny's voice called out, “Moms! Nia's got a poopy diaper!”

They laughed and shared another soft, quick kiss before heading out to deal with their kids. Hen didn't regret the trip to Texas, not really. But she had missed her family and it was clear they'd missed her too. Maybe next time she'd tell Bobby she'd stay back and hold down the fort. 

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are, as always, encourage but not necessary.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie


End file.
